dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Coin
Coin is the basic form of money in the ''Dishonored'' franchise. In the Empire of the Isles, characters such as Corvo Attano, Emily Kaldwin, Daud and Billie Lurk can acquire coin by collecting coins, pouches and completing certain quests. They can also collect various valuable items to sell on the black market. These items range in value from copper wire, worth only 10 coin, to Sokolov paintings, worth 300 coin. The Void Walker's Arsenal adds in four pouches worth 500 coin each, while the Imperial Assassin's Pack gives 500 extra coin. Like runes and bone charms, each mission also tracks how much money the protagonist has managed to acquire out of a set total, with the Sokolov paintings also having their own counter. Values ''Dishonored'' and DLC Corvo and Daud receive varying amounts of coin for objects acquired throughout the world, such as copper wire, cigars, or small statues. There are nearly 75 items available, which can be broken down into six categories. Coins: *Coin (silver or iron, value of 1) *Coin of 5 (copper) *Coin of 10 (gold) Pouches: *Varying amounts from 5 to 500 Components: *Copper Wire - 10 *Hemlock Essence - 20 *Kingsparrow Feathers - 10 *Medicinal Herbs - 20 *Powdered Crystal - 30 *Processed Whale Oil - 30 *Tyvian Ore - 20 Precious Items *Small River Krust Pearl - 25 *Large River Krust Pearl - 50 *Ingot - 100 *Holger's Opal - 200 *Sokolov Paintings - 300 *Royal Protector's Naval Commendation - 300 Heirlooms in ''Dishonored'' Heirlooms in ''The Knife of Dunwall'' Heirlooms in ''The Brigmore Witches'' Rare Maps Each rare map is worth 75 coin. ''Dishonored 2'' Coins: *Coin (silver or iron, value of 1) *Coin of 2 (copper) *Coin of 5 (gold) Components: *Angelfish Scales - 10 *Bathing Salts - 15 *Blood Amber - 25 *Copper Wire - 10 *Dried Bloodfly Husk - 5 *Lucky Spharelite - 15 *Pied Avocet Feathers - 5 *Processed Whale Oil - 10 *Silver Dust - 20 *Tyvian Ore - 20 *Withered Rhyegrass - 20 Pouches *Light Pouch - 10 *Pouch - 20 *Heavy Pouch - 30 Precious Items: *Blueprints - 200 (if already collected in New Game +) *Ivory Scrimshaw - 30 *Pearl Fan - 40 *Gold Ingot - 150 *Rune - 200 (only in no-power mode) *Silver Ingot - 75 *Collectible Paintings - 200 Precious Collectibles in ''Dishonored 2'' Precious Collectibles in ''Death of the Outsider'' Rare Maps in ''Dishonored 2'' Each rare map is worth 50 coin. Rare Maps in ''Death of the Outsider'' Each rare map is worth 50 coin. Trivia *Similarly to the game series Thief, each mission in the Dishonored franchise has a set amount of coins and valuables, and so a specific total of coin value available, which is displayed in the stats once the mission is done. Unlike the Thief series however, collecting coins is never a requirement to complete a mission. *In Dishonored, Corvo gives the items he collects to Piero Joplin to resell on the black market. It is not revealed exactly how Daud sells the items he procures. In Dishonored 2 and Death of the Outsider, Corvo, Emily and Billie sell their items to the black market shops themselves. *The Perth, Inchmouth, Carmine and Archer families are only heard about through their heirlooms. No members of the Brigmore family are met, and members of the other families can be encountered during the game. *The Brigmore Urn and Brigmore Whale Statuette are the only heirlooms that can be collected twice. *Despite allegedly being of different areas or locations, all maps appear exactly the same in-game. **In Dishonored and its DLC, they are world maps, representing both the Empire and the Pandyssian continent. **In Dishonored 2, they have the texture of the Empire's new map. *A Butcher's buzz-saw is worth 20 coin. As varying numbers of Butchers spawn, the buzz-saws do not count towards the level's coin total. *In Dishonored and its DLC, the only currency to be found are coins minted with the Lord Regent's portrait and the motto "Regent Watch Us". *In Dishonored 2, three additional currencies can be found: **Two using the same designs as the previous one with the portrait of either Empresses Jessamine and Emily Kaldwin and the motto "Empress Protect Us". **One with the portrait and name of Duke Luca Abele and the motto "Serkonos For Him". According to the Heart, Luka's image, and coincidentally Armando's, was first placed on the Serkonan currency in 1847. **Coins found in the abandoned apartment in A Long Day in Dunwall are minted with the Lord Regent's portrait and are visually the same as the coins found in Dishonored, as the apartment had not been opened up since 1837. *In Dishonored: The Veiled Terror, it is said that Emperor Alexy Olaskir's name is engraved on a considerable number of old coin, which are still being used in far-flung corners of the Empire.Dishonored: The Veiled Terror, Chapter 23 Gallery Concept art hound statue.jpg|Wolfhound statuette concept art. Concept art boyle egg.jpg|Boyle Egg concept art. Pickups.jpg|Renders of small items and pickups, most of which can either be bought or sold for coin. distillery3.png|A table full of valuable items. items1.png|A cabinet with some sellable items. coin1.png|Coin on the ground. Statue.png|A valuable whale statue at the Boyle Mansion. Statue2.png|A wolfhound statuette, found at the Golden Cat. War Medal.png|The Boyle War Medal. Valuables.png|Some valuables in the attic of the Boyle Mansion. Boyle Cameo.png|The valuable Boyle Cameo. Chest.png|The Boyle Jewel Box. Riverkrust Pearl.png|A pearl found on a dead river krust. Pearls.png|Huge river krust pearls in a chest. Holger's Opal.png|Holger's Opal. Cigars.png|A cigarette case, found at Pratchett's house. Starmap.png|'Star Charts: Southern Skies' worth 75 coins. Medal at coldridge.png|A crate with valuable items. corvomedal.png|The Royal Protector's Naval Commendation found in Coldridge Prison. tyvian ore.png|Tyvian Ore. coin pouch.png|A coin pouch. Ingot.png|Ingot. Copper wire.png|Copper wire. Coins texture.png|Coin textures. Coins in Boyle Industries office.JPG|Various coins found at Boyle Industries in Dishonored 2. D2 Render of coins.jpg|Renders of coins found in Dishonored 2. Ivory Scrimshaw.png|Ivory Scrimshaw. Blood Amber.png|Blood Amber. Blood Amber Bloodfly Statue.png|Blood Amber Bloodfly Statue. Dried Bloodfly Husk.png|Dried Bloodfly Husk. Blood Amber Deck Prism.png|Blood Amber Deck Prism. Pied Avocet Feathers.png|Pied Avocet Feathers. Imperial Boyle Egg.png|Boyle and Imperial Egg. References es:Monedas ru:Ценности pl:Moneta it:Moneta zh:金币 Category:Equipment